Possibilidades
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: 50 delas. Para Little Johnny/Átilindo/Meu Takemoto.


**Disclaimer: **Honey & Clover © Chica Umino. Temas usados © Comunidade do LiveJournal.

* * *

**#01 – Comfort (Conforto)**

Yamada só conseguia correr e chorar, lembrando-se que Mayama fugira mais uma vez – até esbarrar num corpo macio que a abraçou com força.  
Nos braços de Morita, sentira o conforto que nunca provaria nos olhos de Mayama.

**#02 – Kiss (Beijo)**

Quando seus lábios enfim encontraram os de Mayama, ela parou. Na sua cabeça, só conseguia pensar qual seria o gosto de Morita...

**#03 – Soft (Macio)**

Como a Mulher de Ferro poderia ter mãos tão macias?! Morita se perguntava, enquanto Yamada afagava suavemente seus cabelos.

**#04 – Pain (Dor)**

Um chute da Mulher de Ferro deveria doer mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo, certo? Então por que o peito de Morita doía tanto quando a viu de braços dados com Mayama?

**#05 – Potatoes (Batatas)**

Yamada sorriu de felicidade ao ver Morita devorando tão vorazmente as batatas com suco de laranja e calda de chocolate que ela havia cozinhado naquela tarde.

**#06 – Rain (Chuva)**

Quando se abraçaram, Morita sentiu como se as gotas da chuva dissolvessem ele e Yamada num só.

**#07 – Chocolate**

"Só você mesmo..." Yamada riu ao ver Morita usando calda de chocolate para pintar um retrato dela na parede da sala.

**#08 – Happiness (Felicidade)**

Com Mayama caminhando ao seu lado, só sentia tristeza. Mas um súbito sorriso surgiu no seu rosto quando viu Morita gritando "MULHER DE FERRO!" e se aproximando deles, com um largo sorriso no rosto.

**#09 – Telephone (Telefone)**

Yamada bateu os pés, impaciente. Queria pegar o telefone e ligar para Mayama – que coisa idiota! Então, quando começou a tocar, seu coração disparou ao ouvir um "_Alô?_" numa voz tranqüila. Só Morita para acalmar seu coração naquele momento.

**#10 – Ears (Orelhas)**

Lembrou-se da sensação das orelhas frias de Mayama quando ele a carregou nos braços e decidiu que gostava mais de morder a orelha quentinha de Morita.

**#11 – Name (Nome)**

Mayama parou de beijar seu pescoço. "Do que você me chamou?"  
Yamada arregalou os olhos, pegando as roupas no chão. "_Morita_..."

**#12 – Sensual**

"Essa calcinha com estampa infantil fica sexy em você, Yamada! Pode usar hoje à noite?"  
(barulho de algo quebrando)

**#13 – Death (Morte)**

Yamada não chorou no velório de Mayama. Guardou suas lágrimas para depois, quando poderia abraçar Morita e sentir de verdade que tudo ficaria bem.

**#14 – Sex (Sexo)**

Yamada sorriu ao perceber o nervosismo de Morita ao tirar suas roupas. "Parece que nunca fez isso antes..." riu. Morita a olhou.  
"É diferente quando se faz com alguém que se ama, sabia disso?"

**#15 – Touch (Toque)**

As tintas nas mãos de ambos se misturaram quando eles entrelaçaram os dedos. Yamada sabia que o toque de Morita seria sempre assim: divertido e reconfortante, como o de Mayama nunca fora.

**#16 – Weakness (Fraqueza)**

Os joelhos de Yamada tremeram e ela caiu no chão quando viu Mayama com Rika. Nem pode notar que Morita se apoiava na parede atrás de si, sentindo uma súbita tontura ao vê-la daquele modo.

**#17 – Tears (Lágrimas)**

Quando Morita passou as mãos pelos seus olhos, secando-os, Yamada jurou que só choraria de novo se fosse parar rir dos surtos do garoto.

**#18 – Speed (Velocidade)**

Yamada apoiou a cabeça no peito de Morita, ouvindo os batimentos rápidos demais. "Acho que eu me apaixonei por você no mesmo ritmo do seu coração..." murmurou.

**#19 – Wind (Vento)**

Ao vê-la de braços abertos e cabelos esvoaçantes, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, Morita desejou imortalizar aquele momento numa pintura.

**#20 – Freedom (Liberdade)**

Morita sempre se orgulhou de ser livre, mas quando Yamada prendeu seus pulsos com algemas dizendo "você só vai sair daqui quando eu quiser", ele achou que ser prisioneiro poderia não ser tão ruim assim.

**#21 – Life (Vida)**

"Acho que poderia passar o resto do dia assim..." Morita sorriu, sentindo as mãos de Yamada em seus cabelos. Ela sorriu também.  
"Eu poderia passar a vida toda assim."

**#22 – Jealousy (Ciúmes)**

Yamada estava perdida – sim, sempre sentia ciúmes quando via Mayama com Rika. Mas qual era o problema com Morita e Hagu?

**#23 – Hands (Mãos)**

Ele achava que as mãos dela eram mais bonitas sujas de tinta do que manchadas de lágrimas.

**#24 – Taste (Gosto)**

Os dedos sujos de _shoyu_ de Morita foram da pintura até os lábios de Yamada e depois a boca dele fez o mesmo caminho. "Minha teoria sobre seu gosto ser melhor do que sushi estava certa, afinal..."

**#25 – Devotion (Devoção)**

"Dois _stalkers_ se merecem, não é, Yamada?" Morita sorriu, ao vê-la observar Mayama. Apesar do sorriso, seu coração estava quebrado.

**#26 – Forever (Para sempre)**

Cada um sujou a mão com uma cor de tinta e colocaram na parede branca, colocando uma moldura logo em seguida. Aquilo estaria sempre ali, como prova do amor um pelo outro.

**#27 – Blood (Sangue)**

"Seu idiota..." Yamada murmurou, passando um algodão sobre a testa de Morita, limpando o vermelho do sangue. "Já disse para não me assustar no banho desse jeito!"

**#28 – Sickness (Doença)**

Mayama era como a pior das doenças e Morita, a mais eficiente das morfinas.

**#29 – Melody (Melodia)**

Ela odiava _Moon River_, então por que quando Morita começou a assobiar a melodia, Yamada sentiu vontade de acompanhá-lo?

**#30 – Star (Estrela)  
**  
"O que você desejou?"  
"O mesmo que você, Mulher de Ferro." Morita sorriu, encarando as alianças nos dedos de ambos. Amor.

**#31 – Home (Lar)  
**  
Sentia-se muito mais em casa quando deitava a cabeça no colo de Morita do que quando sua mãe dizia "Bem vinda ao lar, Ayumi."

**#32 – Confusion (Confusão)  
**  
Olhou para Mayama e, por uns instantes, achou estar vendo o rosto de Morita. Como aquilo poderia estar acontecendo com ela?

**#33 – Fear (Medo)**

Yamada sempre teve medo do escuro, mas quando Morita apertou a sua mão, todos os temores pareceram se dissipar.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder (Relâmpago/Trovão)  
**  
Yamada odiava relâmpagos, porque lhe lembravam Morita: aparecia de repente e partia sem avisar.

**#35 – Bonds (Laços)**

Yamada colocou o laço que Mayama havia lhe dado no cabelo, mas o tirou imediatamente quando Morita disse que a preferia de cabelo solto.

**#36 – Market (Mercado)**

Yamada amava o fato de não ter que gastar mais dinheiro com cigarros – apenas com tinta.

**#37 – Technology (Tecnologia)**

Morita amava a existência dos celulares, porque poderia ligar para Yamada em qualquer momento do dia quando estava longe de casa.

**#38 – Gift (Presente)  
**  
Yamada arqueou as sobrancelhas ao pegar a _lingerie_ entre as mãos. "Essa é sua ideia de presente de dia dos namorados?"  
Morita riu. "Sim, não é um ótimo presente?!"

**#39 – Smile (Sorriso)  
**  
Sorria ao ver Morita pintar. "É impressão minha, Yamada, ou você só sorri de verdade quando está com o Morita?" E o professor riu do rubor da face dela.

**#40 – Innocence (Inocência)**

Quando Morita simplesmente a abraçou e beijou sua testa, Yamada se perguntou como poderia ter gastado tanto tempo de sua vida desejando estar na cama com Mayama.

**#41 – Completion (Conclusão)**

Morita fechou o livro que Yamada segurava. "Idiota! Por que fez isso?"  
"Eu já sei o que acontece no final, Yamada, quer _sentir_ um _spoiler_?" E a beijou.

**#42 – Clouds (Nuvens)**

Quando Morita a carregou para dentro de casa no dia do casamento, Yamada deixou de ser "Mulher de Ferro" para ser a sua "Mulher Nuvem" – branca, leve e feliz.

**#43 – Sky (Céu)**

Morita não tinha olhos azuis, então por que Yamada sentia como se tivesse um pedacinho do céu só para si quando ele a olhava?

**#44 – Heaven (Paraíso)**

Depois de uma noite de bebedeira solitária, enquanto era carregada nos braços de Morita e não de Mayama, Yamada chegou à conclusão de que aquele era um anjo a levando para o paraíso.

**#45 – Hell (Inferno)**

Quando Morita viu Mayama beijar Yamada, perguntou-se se o Inferno poderia ser pior que aquilo – e desejou estar nele.

**#46 – Sun (Sol)  
**  
Yamada sentiu toda a tristeza se dissipar quando Morita lhe apareceu sorrindo um sorriso de raio-de-sol.

**#47 – Moon (Lua)**

"Você é o sol e eu sou a lua: só brilho por sua causa."

**#48 – Waves (Ondas)**

À meia-noite, eles pularam sete ondas do mar, de mãos dadas. Desejando que aquilo fosse para sempre.

**#49 – Hair (Cabelo)  
**  
Segurou a tesoura, pronta para cortar o cabelo. Mayama gostava de Rika, e ela tinha cabelos curtos não era? Fechou os olhos, e a lembrança de Morita elogiando seus longos cabelos veio à mente. Sorriu e deixou a tesoura sobre a pia, com um suspiro.

**#50 – Supernova**

O brilho explosivo de Morita era comparável a uma supernova – mas Yamada não permitira que essa se apagasse.

* * *

**N/A: **Porque Morita/Yamada explodiu no meu coração tal qual uma supernova... que também não irá se apagar. Para o Átilindo porque... ele é lindo. E me apresentou H&C. E concorda que eu sou igual a Yamada. E porque eu o amo e ele me completa, haha. Meu Takemoto. (L)


End file.
